Time After Time
by cant-go-on
Summary: Ashley, Jimmy, Emma, Ellie, Manny, Craig, Paige, and Spinner were the best of friends at Degrassi, untill things start happening....will each others friendships make it through the tough times?
1. Default Chapter

_

* * *

_

_side note- I would LOVE reviews, this is my first story on a website, so anything would help me! Thanks! - - Bri_

* * *

TIME AFTER TIME

Chapter 1  
  
"Hey Jimmy! Over here!" Emma yelled across the soccer field.  
  
"Great job on the game, I saw you out there, what was that....9 saves? I got the next greatest goalie standing right beside me." Jimmy said WAY exaggerating how well Emma did in the game. "See Emma, I told you you'd be a great goalie" he added, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Jeez Jimmy maybe you should have payed some attention to your girlfriend during the game, Ashley really counted on you coming tonight." Emma said removing his arm from her.  
  
"Ya, your right, I'll go find her." he said taking off. Emma and Jimmy are best friends...but they aren't the typical set of best friends. They haven't known each other all their lives, their parents weren't friends before they were, they don't know each others favorite colors, and they are VERY opposite. Jimmy moved to Degrassi from New York, where he had lived all his life. Coming into a school like Degrassi after all those years in the New York ghetto was quite the transition for Jimmy, but Emma found everything about him exciting. The first week Jimmy had been in town the two had spent hours and hours on the phone talking to each other. Jimmy loved the fact that whatever Emma worked for she could get. Between Jimmy's bad-ass reputation and Emma's hard working determination, the two made quite the sight. Paige, Ellie and Spinner had also grown to like him...and well....so had the rest of the school. But ever sense Jimmy hooked up with Ashely things had been kind of different.....  
  
Flashback 5 months earlier  
  
"Don't do it Jimmy ppllleeaassseee" Emma said, begging him to reconsider.  
  
"That's the thing...I kind of already did..." Jimmy said on the other end of the phone...waiting for Emma to blow up and yell at him anytime.  
  
"Y-y-your going o-out with her?" Emma said so quietly Jimmy could barely hear her. Emma couldn't believe that one of her best friends was going to be the boyfriend of the girl that she has hated ever sense.....ever.  
  
"I'm sorry, but she kind of pushed me into it, and I'm going to give her a chance...even you say everyone deserves a fair chance..." Jimmy said hoping his argument was going to work against Emma.  
  
"Don't expect me to be nice to her. She is nothing but bad so don't say I didn't worn you" Emma said calmly and hung up the phone.  
  
End of flashback  
  
The next day at school  
  
"Hey, you and Ashley are pretty close aren't you?" Jimmy asked Emma on their way to school.  
  
"Ya, I guess...." Emma said, not actually wanting to admit that Ashley was growing on her.  
  
"But, you never liked her before?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"No, I guess you kind of...brought us together..." Emma said. She didn't really LIKE Ashley but she knew that Ashley needed her in order for her and Jimmy's relationship to work.   
  
"Well she has been acting kind of weird lately...." Jimmy said sounding concerned.  
  
"And your telling me this because?" Emma asked...already knowing the answer.  
  
"Because, your my best friend, and you fix things so well, and you have a way with people an-" Emma cut him off  
  
"And you want me to talk to her to figure out whats up...I'll do it tonight in soccer." she said rolling her eyes at Jimmy.  
  
"Thanks Em, your the best!" he said running off to go join Spinner.   
  
"Ya...i know i am..." Emma thought to herself. As she was entering the school Manny met up with her.  
  
"He did it! He did it! He did it!" she said sounding VERY happy.  
  
"You mean Craig?! He asked you out?!"Emma asked Emma asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes! He wrote me a note and it was so sweet! Manny said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"I'm so happy for you! congratulations!" Emma said, very happy for Manny. Manny had wanted to go out with Craig for awhile and this made alot of things much easier for Emma.  
  
"Thanks Em! I just thought you should be one of the first ones to know!." Manny said.  
  
"Well thanks for tellin' me, but we should get to class we are already late, see ya at lunch!" Emma said. The two of them went their separate ways to class. Emma and Manny on the other hand WERE the typical best friends. They had been friends sense they were little kids and they knew each other more than they knew themselves. As Emma walked into the class room Ashley jumped off her seat and practically drug her out of the class room "I have to tell you something...NOW"


	2. Chapter Two

TIME AFTER TIME  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Ashley I'm already late! Make it fast!" Emma says getting aggrivated...it seems like there always something that Ashley just can't wait to tell her. And its usually not good either...  
  
"Well last weekend was mine and Jimmy's 5 months." Ashely said looking at the ground  
  
"Duh! The entire school knows that....remember...you had an announcement that came over the intercom that said that you were Degrassi's least expected relationship to last this long."  
  
"I know, I know, I know....but that's not what i need to tell you." Ashley said quietly.  
  
"Well then....what is it?" Emma said...getting worried...  
  
Inside the Classroom  
  
Mr. Simpson was taking attendance, "Hmmm...missing Ashley and Emma..anyone know where those two might be?"   
  
no answer.  
  
"OK, I am going to go look for them...everyone stay in your seats....remember, just because I'm bald doesn't mean I can't see you guys" Mr. Simpson says leaving the classroom.  
  
"Hey Ellie you got the answers to the history homework?" Spinner yells across the room to Ellie, who then takes out a worksheet and folds it into a paper airplane and sends it to Spinner.  
  
"I got the answers from Emma so they should be right." she yells back at him. Ellie turns back around and continues a conversation with Paige.  
  
"Hun, the entire school has been waiting for you two to make if official....just give him a chance. The fact that he's your best friend only makes it better that he wants to be with you." Paige says.  
  
"Ya, but what if we break up and it messes things up between us....I don't want that to happen..." Ellie says looking over at the guy they were talking about. "I mean it would be great to be with someone I've known for so long...but it could also get in the way.." Ellie says sighing.  
  
"Well, you had better make your decision because he's probably going to make his move tonight when you guys come to my house" Paige says. She is right, the entire school HAS been waiting for these two to hook up....but do they want to take the chance?  
  
"Anyways, I met this really great guy when i went to my cousins house he lives about 20 minutes from here" Paige says dreamily.  
  
"Oh no Paige, not again, not another out-of-town boyfriend that you are just gonna cheat on with the next guy that asks you out at Degrassi" Ellie says to Paige hoping that she isn't serious...Paige ALWAYS gets herself into every kind of problem that someone could get in when it comes to boyfriends. An out of town boyfriend would just mean that Ellie and Emma would be stuck "babysitting" Paige to make sure she doesn't do anything to ruin the relationship. When it comes to Paige, every boyfriend is 'the one'.  
  
"No, honestly, hes a really great guy...and I don't want to do something stupid to ruin my chances with him" Paige says looking at Ellie with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"FINE, I'll make sure you don't do anything stupid...give me this guys phone number so that i can call him up." Ellie said annoyed with Paige.  
  
"Thanks Hun! What would I do with out you?" Paige says writing down his number "Jackson: 555-3936"  
  
"You would be single if it weren't for me and Heaven forbid..."  
  
Meanwhile in the girls bathroom with Emma and Ashley  
  
"Well we were just going to go back to his house and hang out because he got my favorite movie and we were going to watch it" Ashley said, still not able to look into Emma's eyes. "But then his mom left...and there was no one else in his house..." she said tearing up.  
  
"Ashley...tell me you didn't sleep with him" Emma said closing her eyes praying that it could be something else, or that this was all a dream. Anything but this.  
  
"I-I-I slept with him" Ashley said, now crying. Emma looks at her and feels bad for her so he hugs her, she knows it won't make things better but maybe it will make Ash feel better.   
  
"Ashley, what is done is done, there is no use crying over it now. At least your not pregnant....right?"   
  
"No, I'm not pregnant. Well I don't know, I mean, I don't think I am"  
  
"How can you not know? You two were stupid enough not to use protection?!" Just then Mrs.Quan walked in   
  
"Umm, ladies, you are aware that class has started 10 minutes ago?"   
  
"Oh, no, well I mean ya, we did know, that's a good idea, lets go to class Ashley" Emma said dragging her out of the bathroom. They ran into Mr. Simpson in the hallway.   
  
"Glad you two could finally join us, you'll also be joining me at lunch to De-fragment the computers." He said opening the classroom door for them  
  
"But Mr-" Emma started  
  
"No butt's Emma, I want both of you in here at noon" Emma glared at Ashley.  
  
"This conversation is NOT over" She whispered to her. 


	3. Chapter Three

Time After Time  
  
Chapter 3  
  
At lunch that day Manny, Ellie, Hazel, and Terri are at a table  
  
"So wheres Emma at?" Hazel asked "She would rather take detention then miss lunch"  
  
"Emma and Ashley were late for class so they are both stuck De-fragmenting Simpson's computers" Manny said "they both looked pretty upset when they came into the class though....I wonder whats up" Manny said, just then Terri broke her off, "Oh I'm sure it's nothing. You know Ashley, always getting herself into stupid stuff" she said as if it were nothing. But Manny just wasn't sure....  
  
Later that night before Youth Group  
  
Knocks at the door Emma answers it.  
  
"Oh, hey Manny, let me get my shoes and we can go" Emma said, almost as if she were in a daze.   
  
"Emma, I'm not trying to sound nosy, but is something wrong? You weren't really yourself today." Manny asked concerned.  
  
"Oh, no it's just..soccer practice had me worrying, you know me." Emma said trying to pull off her lie. Manny didn't believe it but didn't think she should bug her too much about it right now.  
  
"And by the way Craig is coming to Youth Group with us...is that OK?" Manny asked when they got into the car that her older sister was driving.  
  
"Ya, that's great! I'm sure he will love it. It will give him a chance to get to know everyone." Emma said. On the way to the church they picked up Hazel, who was already a member of the church, and Craig. When they got there they all sat in the 'greeting' area of the church that they usually sit in and wait for Youth to start, everyone else was laughing and joking, but Emma was pretending to be concentrated on her math homework....that was already done.  
  
At Paige's house that same night, Ellie, Jimmy, Paige, Sean, and Jackson were getting ready to watch a movie  
  
"Hey Ellie I'm gonna go get some popcorn, come with me, you know i don't know how to cook." Jimmy said before the movie started. They got up and walked out of the room leaving Jackson, Paige and Sean.  
  
"So, lover boy when are you going to ask Ellie to be your girl?" Paige asked looking at Sean.  
  
"Well, lets just say that Jimmy doesn't need help making popcorn" Sean said feeling very smug with himself.  
  
"Jimmy is asking her out for you right now?" Paige asked excited, smiling at Jackson.  
  
"Yep, I just hope she says yes...it would be kind of embarrassing if she turned me down" He said with a confused/worried look coming over his face.  
  
"Don't you worry, me and Ellie had a nice long chat today at school and she is so into you" Paige said taking Jackson's hand in hers. She looked into his eyes   
  
"I'm so happy I have you." she said to him. Jackson smiled.  
  
"And I'm happy I got you baby girl." he said.   
  
"OK OK OK OK lets keep this PG-13 boys and girls, jeez" said Sean interrupting their moment and scooting a little bit further away from them.  
  
Back in the kitchen with Ellie and Jimmy  
  
"OK, now me and you both know that you can't cook, but I mean, I thought you could at least figure out popcorn Jimmy...Ashley hasn't messed you up THAT much has she?" she said jokingly. Jimmy looked at her and laughed.  
  
"That's not the reason I brought you with me.Someone has a question for you but is too chicken to ask." Jimmy said getting serious.  
  
"Is it about...."?" Ellie asked, she knew it HAD to be about Sean, the rumors must have been true that he liked her. And she couldn't wait to say yes!  
  
At Youth Group  
  
"Emma, Youth Group is starting, you can put your homework away....you have it done I see" Hazel said.  
  
"What? Oh ya, OK I will be there in a minute" Emma said. It was too much for her. Her best friend can't be a dad, stuff like that happened on TV and in books...not in her life. She went into the Youth Room where they were about to begin. It was about 8:30 so it was dark outside and the Youth Room is dim with people sitting on all different kinds of couches. Emma loves the feeling of walking into that room, just being able to feel the presence of God around her is the most soothing feeling in the world to her, but for some reason the only thing it makes her do now is worry.She takes her seat and the lesson begins. Dea, the Youth Leader, had the perfect lesson laid out for that night, but by the end of it Emma is in tears...wich isn't a very normal sight.  
  
Back at Paige's, in the Kitchen, Jimmy and Ellie  
  
"Well, lets get to the point here, Sean wants to know if you will go out with him" Jimmy said quickly...hoping for a good reply. And then he sees Ellie smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Of course I will go out with Sean" she said, grabbing the popcorn.   
  
"Now I'm going to watch the movie with my new boyfriend , if you don't mind" She said joking around with Jimmy. When they get back into the room Jimmy turned off the lights and starts the movie and Ellie takes a seat by Sean. As they were watching the movie Ellie slides her hand into Sean's and in the corner of her eye....she can see him smile...  
  
At Youth Group  
  
"Emma, are you OK?" Manny asked in concerned voice....seeing Emma cry was getting even her choked up...  
  
Flashback to Lunch De-fragmenting Mr. Simpson's computers, Emma and Ashley  
  
"I doubt it your pregnant" Emma said...trying to comfort Ashley, which wasn't working.  
  
"But, well...I told Jimmy that I could be... and he said...he said that if I was then he was going to move back to New York and go live with his dad and not claim it" Ashley said starting to cry again.  
  
"Wait a second. Jimmy SAID that!? One of my best friends, the guy that I look up to and respect the most, the Jimmy that everyone loves said that?" she asked in total disbelief.  
  
"Ya...he's going to leave if I am pregnant, I don't think I could live without him Emma." Ash said, now a mess.  
  
"Don't worry, Jimmy isn't going anywhere. Not if I have anything to do with it" Emma said staying strong for Ashley...but inside...she had fallen apart.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"No. I'm not OK. Nothing is." Emma said....walking out of the Youth Room.


	4. Chapter Four

Time After Time

Chapter 4  
  
That night after Youth Group, Emma is at home when the phone rings  
  
"Hello." Emma answered the phone. The last thing she wants to do is spend two hours talking on the phone, but she at least tries to sound happy.  
  
"Hey Em it's Ellie" Ellie says on the other line of the phone, she sounds upset."Sean asked me out tonight and I said yes" Ellie says holding back tears.   
  
"Well, that's a good thing, where's the problem?" Emma asked forgetting all of her worries and focusing on Ellie.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with that, I want to be with him. It's just that my mom heard me talking to him on the phone and she came in my room and started yelling at me again." Ellie said quietly "she said that I don't deserve anyone and she feels sorry for Sean because he has to be around me all of the time. And then she told me to get off the phone because I didn't do all the work i was suppose to do, but I did do all of it and she doesn't have the right to say all of th-" said a now crying Ellie, but Emma broke her off  
  
"Ellie, Ellie, it's OK. You remember when we agreed to not care about what other people think of us? Well your mom is no different. She doesn't know you, and it is horrible that she thinks that way of you, but we can't do anything about it." Emma said trying to help Ellie.  
  
"I know, it's just that with my dads disease and my mom always talking about how she doesn't think hes gonna make it too much longer, I just want to get rid of it all sometimes." Ellie said, no longer crying. There isn't much Emma or anyone could say to take away Ellie's pain, but she can at least try to make it better.  
  
"Try and take tomorrow off of school, you need the break. Call me anytime after 5:30 and we will see if we can go to your older brother Josh's house this weekend. He always makes things better." Emma said feeling sorry for Ellie.  
  
"Ya, that's a good idea, thanks Em. Talk to ya then" Ellie said hanging up the phone. Emma put the phone away, "Sean and Ellie....it's about time they got together" she said to herself. Emma got into bed not even bothering to change. "Well tomorrow can only get better from here" she thought as she fell asleep.  
  
The next day Mrs. Quan's class First Period  
  
"Hey Emma what are you doing tonight?" Paige whispered over to Emma.  
  
"I have practice but thats it" Emma said, she had finished with the test they were suppose to be doing and she had put her head in her arms on her desk hoping to get some sleep.  
  
"Well can I come over to your house?" Paige asked   
  
"Why do you want to come to my house?" Emma asked now lifting her head up. It was no use she wasn't going to get any sleep.  
  
"Because Dean wants me to come over to his house tonight, so I figure if I go to your house then me and you can walk down to his house later on tonight" Paige said happily.  
  
"Uuummm, don't mind me asking, but why do you want to go to Dean's house. He is bad news and he has a girlfriend." Emma asked. She couldn't believe her ears! Paige wanted to go to Dean's house knowing that no no else is going to be there, not to mention she just met this so-called 'great guy' Jackson.  
  
"Because if I can get him when his girlfriend isn't around I can convince him that I am better and that he still wants me." Paige said feeling good about herself.  
  
"What about Jackson? You told me not to let you do anything stupid. THIS is STUPID. No you can't come over." Emma said turning around.  
  
"Emma you don't get it! I would give anything to be back with Dean! I still care for him more than i do anyone else! Please, just let me spend a few hours talking to him and he will want me back." Paige argued quietly so that Mrs. Quan couldn't hear her. Emma was getting really tired of Paige...  
  
"Fine Paige, do what you want. I'll be home after practice. But just to let you know I don't think this is a good idea." Emma said putting her head back on her desk.  
  
"You worry too much Emma, it will be fine." Paige said, smiling from ear to ear. Emma couldn't believe Paige, how stupid could she get?  
  
In the hallway after First Period Jimmy and Ashley were talking by Emma's locker  
  
"Emma, come here a second." Ashley said, motioning her over to her and Jimmy. Emma couldn't even look at Jimmy after hearing what he said to Ashley about leaving her. Jimmy looked at Emma  
  
"Hey Emma wh-" Jimmy started to say, SLAP. Ashley gasped, she had just slapped Jimmy! Emma turned and walked away. Spinner had seen what had happened.   
  
"Emma, what the hell was that all about?" He asked mouth-open and gawking at her.  
  
"I slapped him. He completely deserved it and he had BETTER not try and talk to me until it is an apology for what he has said!" Emma said still walking  
  
"Jeez, that's bein' kinda hard on him don't you think?" Spinner said   
  
"I'M being hard on HIM?! You need to find out what is going on before blaming it on me Spinner" Emma said now yelling at him.   
  
"Alright, alright you don't have to yell and scream at me." Spinner said walking away.   
  
"Oh great now one of my other best friends is mad at me....just what I need" Emma said to herself as she entered the gym. Ashley caught up to her,  
  
"Jimmy is mad at me now because of your little stunt Emma" she said infuriated.  
  
"Well I'm sorry but he deserved it." Emma said walking away from her. Ashley followed her,  
  
"He has the right to be scared." she said in defense of Jimmy. Emma was getting sick of this  
  
"You're right he DOES have the right to be scared but he DOESN'T have the right to bail out on you every time something goes wrong. He needs to grow up and learn to take responsibility for what he does!" Emma said throwing her stuff on the ground. Ashley stepped back  
  
"Your right...your absolutely right..." she said as she turned around to leave the gym.


	5. Chapter Five

Time After Time  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Soccer practice that same day, the team is on the way out to the practice fields  
  
Jimmy takes a shot at the goal as the girls soccer team passes the field, but misses. The ball lands at Emma's feet, as she picks up the ball she see's who kicked it.   
  
"Go fetch." she thinks to herself as she purposely kicks it over Jimmy's head and well into the other field. He looks at her with a look of desperation. Emma looks right back at him with nothing but coldness. He turns around slowly, shaking his head to return his ball.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Laurie, the soccer coach, "thought you two were friends?"  
  
"WERE being the key word in this sentence." Emma said looking at the ground as she walked. Laurie could hear the pain it caused Emma to say that.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she said. Emma loved the fact that she could talk to her soccer coach, but this also involved Ashley, and she wasn't going to discuss it with her unless Ashley wanted to also, and the possibilities of that were very low at that time.   
  
"As much as I want to I can't. It involves another person and I don't know if she wants it to get around to anyone" Emma said, gripping her goalie gloves.   
  
"I understand, I understand" Laurie said, "But if you change your mind, you know I'm here" she said patting Emma on the back.   
  
"Ya, thanks coach" Emma said smiling up at her. They had now reached the practice fields and the other girls had gotten a ball and were practicing dribbling, passing..etc, while Emma got warmed up. Emily, Emma's trainer, always warmed her up. Emily had taught Emma everything that she knew about being a goalie, and Emma respected her more than anyone else on the coaching staff, especially sense she was only a year older than her.  
  
"Alright, you ready for me?" she said approaching Emma with a ball "Go get in the net, you know what to do" she said smiling at Emma. The first five or ten shots that Emily took on Emma were easy saves for her,  
  
"You're doin' good. We have the tournament game tomorrow, and it looks like your ready for it!" she said praising Emma,  
  
"I might be doing good, but I still can't make that dive" Emma said sighing. She had been trying to make the perfect dive all season, it just never came to her.   
  
"Don't worry about it. When time comes you will know what to do and you will do it. I know this because I know that you are great at what you do" Emily said,  
  
"Are you ready for the team to take shots on you?" she then asked.   
  
"Ya, bring them on." Emma said, in a little bit better of mood. First girl shot the ball- Emma saved. Second girl shot- Emma saved. Third girl shot- Emma saved. Shot, saved. Shot saved. Emma really was doing great, but in her mind she wasn't doing good enough.  
  
Faster than expected practice ended, and they were getting ready to go home. Emma's ride was already in the parking lot. When she got in the car she expected the normal from her dad 'Hi how was your day?'. But she didn't get that. Instead this is what he said, "Ellie called the house while you were at practice, she sounded kind of upset, you need to call her when you get home." Emma froze. This could NOT be good.  
  
Jimmy's house, right after soccer practice, Jimmy is talking on the phone to Ashley  
  
"Jimmy Hun, I got one." Ashley said looking down at the box in her hand. She had gone to the store and bought a pregnancy test while her mom wasn't looking. She still couldn't believe that she had just sneak-bought a pregnancy test.   
  
"Well, take it, or do whatever it is that you have to do with one of those things." Jimmy urged her. Ashley hesitated.   
  
"If I really AM pregnant..." Ashley said taking a long pause, Jimmy wasn't going to like hearing what she had to say next, "I'm not going to get an abortion. I am going to have it. And raise it. And I really hope that you will be there to help me with it." Ashley said crying, but not loud enough for Jimmy to hear her.  
  
"Ash, this is all to quick. I don't know what to do in a situation like this!" Jimmy said to Ashley getting irritated.  
  
"Well neither do I Jimmy! You think I wanted this to happen? Life isn't suppose to be easy, we just have to take what we get." Ashley said, not caring anymore if Jimmy heard her cry or not. Ashley was also overwhelmed by this but Emma had a point. Jimmy had to stop being a kid, especially if he was going to have one.  
  
"We aren't ready for this. Neither of us are. I'll talk to you later Ash" Jimmy said hanging up the phone. He didn't want to know what the test said...ever.  
  
Emma's house, 30 minutes before Paige was suppose to come over  
  
As soon as Emma entered the house she darted for the phone and dialed Ellie's phone number.  
  
"Hello" Ellie said on the other end.  
  
"What's wrong? My dad said that you called" Emma said into the phone trying not to sound panicked.  
  
"Nothing, well, nothing anymore. It's OK now." Ellie said. Emma was confused.   
  
"What was wrong before then?" Emma asked....still confused.  
  
"Well, you told me to take today off to just think and relax. Well I thought, but I didn't relax. And for awhile when I was thinking I didn't think that life was worth it anymore...." Emma was holding her breath. One of her very own best friends was thinking about suicide and she was busy worrying about Jimmy!  
  
"Oh, Ellie! I'm so sorry I-" But then Ellie started to laugh and Emma stopped talking.  
  
"Emma, Emma, you didn't let me finish." Ellie started, "When I started relaxing I realized that it was horrible that I had actually thought that and I also realized that nothing is too bad to give your life for....and that thought was quickly replaced with a picture of Sean...another reason that I can't fall apart. See Emma, I'm OK. I just needed to take your advice and relax a little bit. So really I should be thanking you" Ellie said. Emma finally exhaled.   
  
"You don't need to thank me. That's what friends do." Emma said, but then a knock on the door interrupted their conversation.  
  
"I think someone is here, i will see you tomorrow OK?" Emma said   
  
"Yes you will." Ellie said. She was ready to face school again, and she couldn't wait to see Sean!  
  
Back at Emma's house  
  
Emma answerers the door to see Paige wave off her mom as she steps into her house.   
  
"Paige, I know this isn't going change your mind, but I still don't know about this." Emma said, looking desperately at Paige. Paige shrugged the look off.  
  
"Calm down Hun, there's nothing to worry about. Are you ready to go?" Paige asked  
  
"Sure....why not..." Emma said giving up trying to change her mind. And with that they left the house, But little did they know, they were also leaving their lives as they knew it... 


	6. Chapter Six

TIME AFTER TIME  
  
Chapter 6  
  
On the way to Dean's house, Emma and Paige  
  
Emma and Paige left Emma's house, Emma with cell-phone in hand. As they were walking Dean's house came into view. It took all Emma had in her to keep going. Dean was waiting outside, Paige waved and flashed him a big smile. When they got there they realized that one of Dean's friends was also there, a guy that went to Degrassi but Emma had never really paid much attention to. It was a shame too because he was gorgous! Dean walked up to them,  
  
"Hey, you two know Allen don't you?" he said pointing to the guy Emma had been admiring.  
  
"Ya, we do" Paige answered, still smiling. The two guys started to towards the house.   
  
"Come on Em, no need to stand outside" Paige said as she followed Dean inside. Allen picked up his skateboard and also went inside, so Emma decided to follow ...afterall.... she didn't know the next time she would see someone with as good of a butt as him!  
  
At Jimmy's house  
  
"If I just go back to New York it will all be better. I won't have to deal with any of this. Just, call up your dad and tell him you want him to completely re-arrange his life so that you can get youself out of the mess you've gotten into, gee Jimmy that sounds great." Jimmy said to himself. He was sitting in his bedroom talking to himself. He was the only one that could stand to be around him anymore. Spinner wouldn't talk to him because he told him to go away when he came knocking on his door asking for some of his stash. "God, if Emma and Ellie knew we were doing drugs, they would hate us. Not as if they don't already hate me...". Nothing seemed to be going right for Jimmy, the only reason he turned Spinner down was because he didn't have anymore weed, he didn't even have speed anymore. With all the pregnancy talk going on Jimmy wanted nothing more than to go get stoned with Spinner, if only he knew someone who would give him something, ANYTHING would be better for nothing right now for Jimmy.   
  
He looked inside the box where his drugs should be....still empty. Jimmy threw the box against the wall and knocked off a picture frame, as he walked up to the now shattered glass he saw the picture.....Emma and him, Halloween night, the first time Jimmy had felt like he would fit in in this city....  
  
Back at Dean's house, Allen, Emma, Dean, Paige in Dean's bedroom  
  
"What.....A.....Mess...." was the only thought that went through Emma's head as she walked into Dean's bedroom. They all found a place to sit and started talking, Emma kept looking at her cell-phone praying someone would call to save her and Paige from this. The radio was on, the song 'Move BCH' was playing , and just when Emma thought things were going good Dean had to ruin it.  
  
"Hey Paige, wanna go make out?" Dean blurted to her. Emma counldn't beleive what she had just heard! People don't just ask something like that! But Emma had nothing to worry about, because Paige wasn't stupid enough to actually do anything like that.  
  
"Sure!" Paige said and jumped up and went out of the room with Dean "This is the moment that I get to prove to him that I'm better than his girlfriend" Paige thought to herself. Emma was in such desbelief that she did the only thing she could do....watch Paige leave the room with Dean. Emma shook her head, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Allen doing the same thing.  
  
"He thinks his girlfriend won't find out" he said picking up a magazine off of Dean's floor.  
  
"You mean Tasha, isn't the only...?" Emma began to say.  
  
"Oh, no. Dean tries to get anyone he can to fall for him, you'd better watch out." He said looking at Emma. She was offended! Someone like her, get into a situation like Paige just did? No way!   
  
"I don't think you have to worry about that. I'm a lil smarter than that..." Emma said defending herself.  
  
"That's good" Allen said, still reading his magazine. Emma changed the radio to a cd she found laying on Dean's dresser (NOFX).  
  
After about 20 minutes of small talk and awkard silences Paige and Dean returned to the room. Paige sat back down by Emma, not aware the Emma was glaring at her. Dean took a seat next to Allen and looked over at Paige, who was now changing the stereo back to the radio station.  
  
"So..." said Dean getting a cigarrette, offering one to everyone in the room. Paige took one,   
  
"...now it would be time..." Dean lit Paige's cigarrette for her   
  
"...for the traditional..." Dean lit his own cigarrette.  
  
"...after sex talk... so Paige, how was it?" Dean said looking at Paige. Emma looked at Paige, using all her might not to reach out and slap her. And all Paige could do was take a puff on her cigarette and say "For a first time...not bad..." 


	7. Chapter Seven

TIME AFTER TIME  
  
Chapter 7  
  
That night at Emma's house. Paige and Emma  
  
The walk home had been very quiet for Emma and Paige. Neither were ready to discuss what had went on at Dean's house. When the two got home Emma got a pillow and blanket for Paige and the two went up to Emma's room and fell asleep listening to music. But right as Emma was falling asleep the phone rang. She jumped out of bed and ran to get the phone before it woke anyone up.  
  
"Hello?" she said, barely awake. Who could be calling her at midnight?  
  
"Emma..." The voice on the other end of the phone said. Emma couldn't quite make out who it was.  
  
"Who is this?" she said  
  
"I-it's J-Jimmy" Jimmy said into the phone.   
  
"Jimmy? What is it? It's midnight and your calling my house, whats wrong?" Emma said, forgetting the fact that Jimmy was the scum of the earth to her right now. Something MUST be wrong if he was calling her this late.  
  
"I-I-I t-took pills." Jimmy stuttered out. It took a second for Emma to realize what Jimmy had said to her.  
  
"Jimmy. Tell me you just mean you took an Advil or something..." Emma said tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"N-no I t-took the whole b-b-bottel.." Jimmy said  
  
"I-I cou-couldn't t-take it. . y-you were m-m-mad and so was e-everyone else" Jimmy said, his hands were shaking, Emma could hear it through the phone.  
  
"Oh Jimmy no, this is all my fault! I shouldn't have been so mean to you! I'm so sorry! I wouldn't have stayed mad forever, it was just all too much for all of us" Emma said crying into the phone.   
  
"Y-you mean y-you d-don't h-h-hate me?" Jimmy asked  
  
"No, Jimmy, I love you, your the brother I never had. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm going to go get my cell-phone and call the ambulance right now so that they can come and get you" Emma said hurrying to the cell-phone.  
  
"N-NO!" Jimmy yelled into the phone. Emma stopped dead in her tracks  
  
"I-I put e-everyone through a-all this I-I d-don't d-deserve a-any o-one or any th-thing." Jimmy said into the phone. Emma could hear him crying, and it killed her to hear it.  
  
"Jimmy, it's OK, we all forgive you. It's OK, what is your address?" Emma said , still planning on calling 911. She had the cell-phone in her hands  
  
"N-o. I'm n-not giving i-it t-t-to you." Jimmy said.  
  
"N-nothing c-c-can s-save me now, b-by t-t-the time t-they g-get h-here I-I will already b-be d-dead." Jimmy said quietly  
  
"No, Jimmy, really, it's OK, they can pump your stomach, and you'll be fine and everything will go back to normal" Emma said panicking, dialing 911 on her cell phone  
  
"T-they might b-b-be a-able t-to pump m-my stomach b-but they c-c-can't t-take the b-bullet o-o-out o-of my h-head." Jimmy said fiercely. Emma heard the gun load. She hit the dial button on the cell phone  
  
"JIMMY PLEASE DON'T. JIMMY!!" Emma said bawling into the phone   
  
"I-I'm s-sorry Emma b-but I-I have t-to" Jimmy said as he placed the gun in his ear. Emma had dropped the cell-phone and was on the ground her entire body in pain from crying  
  
"Please Jimmy, Please" she said begging him one last time   
  
"Please"  
  
"Emma i-if I-I t-turn o-out t-to b-be a d-dad...t-tell h-him or h-h-her that their d-d-daddy l-loves t-them.A-and t-t-tell A-ash t-t-too. P-please p-promise th-th-that f-for me Emma"   
  
"Yes, anything. Anything at all for you Jimmy. I'll tell them every single day of my life" Emma said barely being able to get the words out of her mouth. She was laying on the floor hugging the phone to her ear, not wanting to miss a single word Jimmy had to say.  
  
"Th-thank y-you Emma. I-I l-l-love y-y-you s-so m-much." Jimmy said. Emma was shaking so badly she could barely keep her voice strait.  
  
"I love you to. So much." Emma said to Jimmy. Jimmy put his finger on the trigger. Pulling it back. Slowly. And then....Emma heard the gunshot on the other end of the phone. She threw the phone as hard as she could. She sunk into the nearest corner and closed her eyes. She was shaking, harder and harder. Her entire body was rocking back and forth. She could feel something on her face, was it sweat she thought to herself? No, no that was water. She opened her eyes....to see Paige standing over her with a sponge.  
  
"Hun, wake up. You were crying in your sleep, what were you dreaming about?" Emma looked around, it was only 2:00 A.M. A dream. It was all a dream. She looked up at Paige and hugged her  
  
"I'm sorry, for anything I've ever done or got mad at you about. I'm sorry" Emma said not letting go of Paige.   
  
"Well I accept the apology, but I'm the one that should be apologizing." Paige said. Emma looked at her, one of her best friends. Only 2 words came to mind,  
  
"Lets Talk" Emma said to her. Paige smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek  
  
"Good Idea" Paige said, as she took a seat on Emma's bed and started in. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Time After Time  
  
Chapter 8  
  
At Emma's house, Emma and Paige in Emma's bedroom  
  
"Paige you know that wasn't what you should have done." Emma said looking at Paige. The two had been talking sense Paige had woken Emma up from her dream. Emma was disappointed at what Paige had done, but was more disappointed in herself for letting Paige do it.  
"I know, and I am regretting it already, but I just thought that he would want me back like I want him back." Page said, not able to look Emma in the eye. Paige knew that Emma was disappointed and Paige felt bad for letting her down.  
"Well what is done is done, and I know right now your thinking that nothing good could POSSIBLY come out of this but, everything happens for a reason so you just gotta lean from this and make the best of it." Emma said. She knew neither of them could focus on what good could come out of this, but as long as they kept that thought in their heads it would be easier to handle.  
"Ya, you always say that but Emma what good could possibly come out of this? I mean, I just lost my friendship with him, I just lost my reputation, and not to mention my virginity to go with it. Thats three strikes, lets face it I'm just one big screw up" Paige said shaking her head at Emma.  
"You are not!" Emma said fiercely, she couldn't stand to see her friends discouraged....or dissapointed...or hurt....or mad...or sad....or depressed...or any other emotion that is happy.  
Emma continued,  
"Listen, everyone makes mistakes. I do, you do, Spinner does, Dean does, this is just a mistake that's all." Emma said reassuring Paige that she wasn't just a screw up.

"Ya, but people don't just make mistakes like this. I'm the only one that could possibly get myself into a situation like this" Paige said, now in tears.  
"OK, look at me." Emma said, Paige looked up at her.  
"Me 'n' you...we are gonna get through this. First thing you've gotta do is realize that your not a screw up. Second thing you have to do is ruin Dean's life by telling his girlfriend that he is just a lying, cheating, creep, and the last think you have to do is call up Jackson and tell him about it" Emma said. Paige looked at her wide eyed.  
"Oh, no, Jackson! He is going to hate me! I just completely blew my chances with him Emma!" Paige said putting her face in her hands crying.  
"No, no you don't know that. If he really does care for you he should understand. He might not forgive you right away, but you can't just give up on him" Emma said. Paige looked out the window as the song lyrics to Avril Lavigne's Take Me Away came into her head....'I feel like I am all alone. All by myself, I need to get around this. My words are cold I don't want them to hurt you. If I show you I don't think you'd understand 'cause no one understands. All the pain I thought I knew, all my thoughts lead back to you. Back to what was never, said back and forth inside my head. I can't handle this confusion, I'm unable; come and take me away.'  
  
The next day (Friday). The beginning of the day, Ellie and Sean are at Ellie's locker  
  
"So, we should get together and hang out sometime outside of school" Sean said to Ellie. "Your right, what are you doing tomorrow? Me you and Emma could go do something and we can stay out later since Emma lives right in town." Ellie said while shutting her locker. "Sounds good, I'll be at Emma's house 'round five so be ready to go." Sean said smiling at Ellie as he left to go to class. Ellie also smiled, she was so happy to be with someone like him. Someone who wasn't afraid to have fun, but also someone she didn't have to worry about getting in trouble with. He was just bad enough for her taste, he didn't do drugs and he didn't drink, and she had known him almost her entire life....Im so lucky Ellie thought to herself  
  
In history Emma and Spinner  
  
"You'll do fine Emma, just don't make any stupid mistakes" Spinner said to Emma.  
"Oh gee, thanks for the great advice Spinner." Emma said rolling her eyes at Spinner. Tonight was the first round of the Soccer tournament and Emma was trying to get over her nervousness.  
"OK, listen I will make a deal with you," Spinner said to Emma, "If you win, I give you five bucks. But if you lose you have to give me five bucks" "And how is this suppose to keep me from being nervous?" Emma asked "Well, it's not really suppose to stop you from being nervous, I just want five bucks" Spinner said laughing. Emma looked at him shocked.  
"You don't think we're gonna win do you?!" Emma said. Spinner got a serious look on his face,  
"No, I KNOW your not going to win," Spinner said, but then added,

"because your going to have a shutdown game tonight which is more than just a win, and you aren't going to let anyone score on you. And then I'm going to have to give you five dollars." Spinner said. Emma smiled and looked at the ground, "Thanks Spin, I just hope you right." Emma said "Well Duh....I'm Spinner, I'm always right" Spinner said looking at Emma. He envied her. She never did anything wrong, and she did well in school. He felt so lucky to have a friend like that. And to top it all off she did his homework sometimes!  
  
Later that night on the bus ride to the soccer game, Emma and Ashley talking  
  
Ashley had told Emma about how Jimmy and her had decided not to take the pregnancy test yet.

"Ash, you have to take it some time.You, Jimmy, me, we all need to know." Emma said to Ashley who was looking out the window of the bus.  
"I know. I'm just scared of what the answer is going to be...I'm so not ready for this" she said. Emma felt bad for her but she couldn't do anything to make her feel better.  
"Well, whether your ready or not, it's here and we can't ignore it." Ashley looked at Emma,  
"I know. Tonight. After the game. I will call you with the results...pregnant or not pregnant." Ashley said as the Coach stood up to tell everyone that they were only five minutes away from the Field. The team got their cleats, socks and shin guards on and Emma grabbed her gloves.When they arrived the team walked onto the soccer Field and began warm-ups and within 15 minutes they were ready to play. The game was fast, the other team was very good but didn't get many shots in because of Degrassi's awesome defence. Within 5 minutes of the game Ashley had already scored once, the team went nuts. About 5 more minutes past and Ashley had an assist and Degrassi scored again. Emma had been making great saves all night and the team was doing better than Emma had seen them all season. By halftime the score was 3-0 Degrassi's lead. When the second half started the Degrassi girls were doing just as good. Degrassi score yet again about 15 minutes in the second half. The last 5 minutes of the game came quicker than Emma expected. The team thought the had a shut-out game in the bag, but then the ref's whistle blew. The teams stopped and waited for the ref's call "Penalty against Degrassi. PK for Canterbury" was the call. It was up to Emma now. It was just her and her opponent. The teams lined up behind the Canterbury player that got to take the kick. The referee got the OK from both girls, and his whistle blew. The girl took her step back and raised her leg.  
"Come on Emma, perfect game in your hands, don't mess it up. You can do this" Emma said to herself. The girl kicked the ball and it went to the bottom right....Emma let instinct take over and dove as far as she could to the right side................ and before she knew it ...........the ball was in her hands and her entire team was cheering for her. Emma looked at the ball, she had just made her perfect dive! She looked over at Emily on the side lines who was beaming with pride. The Penalty Kick had only left 2 minutes on the clock and the Degrassi girls finished the rest of the game just as great. For those few last minutes Emma thought of nothing but the game. But now it was over, and nothing was going to bring her down, she grabbed her cell phone and began to dial, she couldn't wait to tell Jimmy about this! H,e was going to be so proud of her! But then she remembered the argument her and Jimmy had She hung up the phone before it started to ring. The only thing Emma had wanted to happen all season, and she couldn't call up her best friend and tell him about it. Ashley walked up to her to congratulate her on her win, as well as the rest of the team. After the end-of-the-game-talk that the Coach gave, the girls went their separate ways. As she walked away Ashley reminded Emma,  
"I'll call you tonight with the results. Me you and Jimmy all on the phone, all at the same time." She said walking away with her mom.  
"Oh great..." Emma thought to herself. Talking to Jimmy was the last.. and strangely enough the first thing she wanted to do at the time. But she could worry about it later. Emma's dad was going to go take her for pizza and she was going to have a good time!


	9. Chapter Nine

Time After Time 

Chapter 9

Later that night at Emma's house  
  
The game was over and Emma was beat, after pizza with her dad she was ready to go home and go to bed. As she put her uniform in the laundry she remembered that Ashley was suppose to call her. Here we go again, thought Emma. And just as the thoughts entered her head the phone rang...Emma answered it on the second ring, 

"Ya" Emma said preparing herself for the conversation that was ahead of her.  
"Hey Em, it's Ellie"

"Oh, hey Ellie" Emma said letting her breath out. Maybe if she stayed one the phone long enough with Ellie then Ashley wouldn't be able to get through.  
"I can't talk long, but Sean wanted us three to go do something tomorrow night, is that OK?" Ellie asked her.

"Oh, ya that's fine, I don't have soccer so be at my house whenever" Emma said

"OK, see ya then!" Ellie said as she hung up the phone. Emma had no choice...she had to face Ashley...and most of all....Jimmy. Emma picked up the phone and dialed Ashley's phone number. She was tired of waiting.  
  
At Paige's house

Paige was getting ready to call up Jackson and tell him about what she had done with Dean. Would he ever forgive her? Paige was crying already just thinking of the thought of not having him there. She called his house, on the other line was Jackson's mom

"Hey Paige, I have something to tell you, but you might want to sit down before I say it." Jackson's mom said.

"Oh God, what happened?" Paige said worrying and now crying even more.

"He was with his friends and they were drinking and they got into a car crash." she said, but hearing Paige's tears quickly added, "He is doing OK, really, he just hurt his wrist that's all, but it did ruin his car"

"This is all my fault" Paige thought to herself.

"Here, I will give you the number for the room that he is staying in at the hospital" His mom said as Paige grabbed a pen and pencil

"Thanks, I'll call him up" Paige said. Paige had to tell Jackson what she did, if she didn't tell him now then she never would and she knew that. She called Jackson

"Hey sweetie!" Paige said when he answered the phone

"Oh Paige! I am so sorry I know I promised you I wouldn't drink anymore," Jackson said. Paige was crying even harder now

"Hun, what's wrong? I'm OK, really." Jackson said. Paige took a deep breath. "It's now or never" she thought to herself."No, Jackson you didn't do anything wrong. It was me, I messed up" Paige said

"No, this isn't your fault, don't even think that" Jackson said confused, why was Paige making such a fuss about this?

"I- I did something. And it was horrible, so horrible..." Paige said "I .... I ... Slept with Dean." Paige said, she couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. It got harder and harder every time she had to say it.  
Jackson about dropped the phone, 

"You what?!"  
  
Back at Emma's house

"Hello?" Someone on the other line said

"Hi, is Ashley there?" Emma asked holding her breath

"She went to bed already, can I tell her to call you back?" the other person said.  
"No, that's OK, I can just talk to her tomorrow" Emma said and hung up the phone. She was saved! Emma went to bed, she had a long day ahead of her tomorrow.  
The next morning Emma woke up, Ellie was going to be there in a few hours so she needed to get ready. She took a shower and got dressed and was ready to sit on the couch and watch Saturday morning/afternoon cartoons when the phone rang.  
"Jeez people just give me some time to myself!" Emma said out loud reaching for the phone.  
"Ya" she answered

"Hey Emma, sorry about last night I was just so tired so I went to bed" Emma sunk into the couch. She had almost forgotten about having to face this. But then she heard another voice on the phone.  
"Hey Em..." Jimmy said, taking his chances on talking to Emma "Oh....hi Jimmy..." Emma said. She really didn't want to deal with him so he had better not try and apologize.  
"OK you two I have it with me right now, I took it earlier but I haven't looked at it yet" Ashley said. She had the pregnancy test in her hands. Positive meant pregnant and all three of their lives changed dramatically. Negative meant not Pregnant and the three could go back to how life was before, how all of them liked it. Ashley turned the test over, and gasped.

At Paige's house 

"I didn't mean to. It just...happened" Paige said trembling, she hated what she had done but she knew that Jackson hated it even more

"Just happened? Paige, stuff like that doesn't just happen!" Jackson said. He heard her cry, and he hated hearing it, but how could Paige do such a thing!  
"I'm sorry, the only thing I can do about it now is apologize and I hope that you will forgive me" Paige said. She knew he never would, she was surprised he hadn't hung up on her yet.  
"Well, someday I might. But as of now, I don't want to talk to you." Jackson said and hung up the phone.

Paige laid down on her bed. And cried...all day...and all night.


	10. Chapter Ten

Time After Time

Chapter 10

Paige was horrible, she had no idea if Jackson was going to take her back. She wouldn't take herself back if she were him. But she loved him with all that she had and she was not going to give him up this easily.

At Emma's house

Ashley looked the pregnancy test over and over to make sure it was right. She had taken two of them but only told Jimmy and Emma about one of them. She took a deep breath

"Jimmy, get your cell phone. Call the doctors, get me an appointment" Ashley said. Emma about dropped the phone.

"Ash, your....your...?"

"I took two of them. One is positive and one is negative." She said. Jimmy still hadn't said anything. But Ashley and Emma could hear him making the appointment, Jimmy's mom would take Ashley, she was like a daughter to her.

"Tomorrow, 3:30? OK, thank you" Jimmy hung up the cell phone.

"There, you have your appointment." He said to Ashley, just then Emma heard a knock on her door, the phone conversation had lasted longer than she expected and Ellie was already at her house.

"I gotta go, see you later Ashely" she said and hung up the phone. Ellie walked in,

"Hey Em! Who was on the phone?" She asked

"Oh, no one, someone with the wrong number" she said. Ellie had to know about this, Jimmy was just as much her friend as Emma's. Emma's thoughts were racing, if she told her she should do it now but then Ellie interrupted her thinking,

"Emma, you alright? You look like your in a daze" she said

"I'm fine, when is Sean coming over?" She said changing the subject. Ellie smiled at the sound of his name. Emma couldn't help but smile too.

"He should be here anytime now, I think we are going to go bowling, He said he was really good so he might be able to teach me something about it"

"Oh, cool the bowling alley is just right across the street anyways" Emma said, the two went outside to wait for Sean. Ellie talked about how happy she was to have him, "He had better not hurt her" Emma thought to herself. Ellie deserved to have a great relationship like this without having to worry about getting hurt. Sean showed up about fifteen minutes later. The three of them walked across the street to the bowling alley, he walked in and about five people surrounded him. Ellie looked at Emma and whispered to her,

"All these people are related to him, most of them if not all of them do and sell drugs" Ellie didn't like that part of Sean, but that was his family....not him. Sean introduced Ellie to all of his cousins. They all gave her dirty looks but Sean didn't see that. One of Sean's cousins pulled him away and started talking to him, while Emma and Ellie went to get drinks, but the two overheard part of the conversation

"Hey man, do you have it?" he said

"Ya, it's not much but I got it" Sean said to him

"You rock, we will use it tonight." Sean's cousin said and walked away the other direction. Sean turned around, not realizing that he had been overheard. The rest of his cousins called him over to them, he motioned Emma and Ellie to go with him. After about fifteen minutes of sitting with Sean and seeing how he was acting Emma leaned into Ellie and whispered,

"Is it just me or does Sean act WAY different around his druggie family?"

"No, he is different around them. In the worst way possible." Ellie said as she got up and went outside. Sean didn't even notice it until Emma stood up and grabbed Sean by the arm and pulled him to the side

"Sean, are you doing drugs?!" Emma asked. This was awkward to both of them sense they didn't know each other that well.

"Ya, I might be, so what?" Sean said looking over his shoulder. They had drawn the attention of most of the people there.

"So What?! Ellie has known you all of her life and you have never told her and now she is heartbroken because she thought you were the one person that didn't do stuff like that" Emma said to him, still holding on to his arm.

"Then she can brake up with me." He said pulling away. He walked back to the people that had been listening to them. Emma walked outside to see Ellie sitting on the steps of the bowling alley.

"I should have known that he wasn't that good." She said, crying.

"No, don't say that, he's just not what he said he was, and that's not your fault so don't beat yourself up over it" She said trying to sooth Ellie. She got up

"I'll be back" Ellie said as she walked back inside when she came out she looked at Emma.

"Well, we aren't together anymore, we agreed that I would do what I wanted to do and he would do what he wanted to do." She said, trying to hold herself together. Emma hugged her and Ellie started crying.

"You know what this calls for?" Emma asked Ellie

"What?"

"Comfort Food" Emma said. It made Ellie smile. It was now 8:00 at night but the two walked to the little store down the street. When the two got home they sat up and watched movies all night and by the next morning....Ellie was feeling a little better.

That morning at Paige's house

Paige had been sleeping, she was dreaming about Jackson and the day that she met him, but the dream was interrupted when the phone rang. Paige got out of bed slowly, in no hurry to get to the phone. It rang five times and the answering machine picked the call up

"Paige, it's Jackson" Paige's eyes widened as she sprinted to the phone.

"Hey, I'm here, how are you doing?" Paige asked

"I'm OK, I get to go home today"

"That's great!"

"Ya it is. Listen, Paige I don't want to live without you. You made a mistake and so did I, and I think we are both mature enough to find a way to get around this and make our relationship last" Jackson said. Paige sat down, she couldn't believe Jackson was taking her back!

"Jackson, I love you....I love you SO much, and I am so sorry for what I did to you and I am very willing to try and make this work" Paige said

"I'm glad to hear that, so how about tomorrow afternoon we go do something together?" He said

"I would love to, just don't get in another car accident on your way here" Paige said jokingly

"Don't worry babe I won't" He said, "Love you, see you later" and then he hung up the phone. Paige jumped up and down! She had him back! And she wasn't going to do ANYTHING to chance it this time!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Time After Time  
  
Chapter 11  
  
At Emma's house  
  
A few hours later Ellie decided that she was ready to go home, and even with what happened with Sean she left with a smile on her face. Emma went to her bedroom and sat on her bed, on her nigh stand was a picture of her and Jimmy when he had first started going to Degrassi. She picked up the picture and stared at it for what seemed like all day. She hated not having him there, and she needed him back. She felt so unsafe without him. He might not be the person that she thought he was but she didn't care. It was better to have the Jimmy that was different rather than no Jimmy at all. She looked at her watch, it was 3:00 exact, Ashley was going into her appointment right this very minute....  
  
The Next Day At School  
  
Emma walked into school looking for Ashley, she saw her by Jimmy's locker facing him, Emma ran over to her.

"Ashley! Ashley! Did you go to the doctors?!" Emma said

"Ya I did....I'm not pregnant!!!" Ashley said jumping into Emma's arms, Emma looked over Ashley's shoulder and saw Jimmy smiling. As Emma and Ashley pulled themselves together Sean walked over to Jimmy

"Hey man, I can't hold your stash anymore, I think I'm about ready to get searched." He said and slid something into Jimmy's hand. Emma's jaw dropped. Jimmy tried to explain to her

"Emma, I gave it to him because I wanted to quit. I don't do it anymore, I swear!" he said in defense of himself, Sean realized that this was pretty personal so he left and so did Ashley. Emma looked into Jimmy's eyes, she couldn't forgive him, she just couldn't.  
"I just don't know what to believe from you Jimmy. You can do whatever you want to do" She said as she turned away and went to class. It about made Emma cry hearing herself say that to him. Jimmy looked to the ground, he had once again disappointed Emma when really he was trying to impress her, maybe he just wasn't meant to be her friend after all. Ashley met up with Paige that afternoon.

"That's so great to hear that your not pregnant, you were getting me worried Ash" Paige said smiling ear to ear

"I know, It's great" Ashley said

"But, did you ever think what would have happened if you were? Like, what if Jimmy leaves you?" Paige asked, she knew this was a touchy subject to Ashley but Paige just wanted to know

"He won't do that. If he breaks up with me I can ruin his life. I can tell his parents everything that he has been doing, and he knows that" Ashley said.  
Paige looked at her and gasped

"Ashley, that's horrible, you can't blackmail him into staying with you! It's not fair to him!" Paige said,

"Is that the only reason he is still with you?"

"Well, he wanted to break up with me when I told him I might be pregnant but I told him that I would kill myself if he broke up with me and that I would tell his mom everything that we had done together." Ashley said, and for some reason was smiling about it. Paige looked at her and got up from the table

"Ashley, that is horrible, I am telling Jimmy when I go back to class and I hope he dumps your ass" Paige said as she walked away. Ashley didn't think anything of it. Jimmy loved her and they were always going to be together.  
Paige went in search of Jimmy, he had to know that Ashley was thinking this, and she was going to tell him. She found him at a lunch table with Spinner and Sean

"Jimmy, I have to talk to you" Paige said pulling him away from the table. She told him everything that Ashley had told her, word for word. Jimmy looked at her with disbelief

"She said that?" he asked

"Ya, she did and I'm sorry that you have to hear it but you should know" Paige said,

"Jimmy, are you going to break up with her?" "Well, I'm definitely not staying with her after this" He said looking at Paige

"But you know you can't break up with her to her face, you've told me that over and over"  
"I will, It might not be for a little while but Don't worry I will" Jimmy said and went back to the table he was sitting at.  
  
A few days passed and Emma still wasn't talking to Jimmy and Paige was happy with Jackson still. It was the last day of school and everyone was excited to get out of Degrassi for the Summer. Except Emma,  
"Manny, I just don't want to go all Summer knowing that I can't call Jimmy up and just talk like we used to, I mean what if something happens and I need him?" She said at lunch

"Then you have to forgive him, I know you are stubborn and you don't like forgiving people, but this is one of your best friends and everyone can tell that neither of you are the same when you aren't friends." Manny said to her. Emma didn't say anything back. She ate her lunch and left the cafeteria, when she got to the hallway leading to the class she was heading to she about ran into Jimmy. Emma grabbed his arm.

"What?" he said aggravated.  
"Jimmy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you didn't do anything wrong, I don't want to go all summer without you" Emma said never breaking eye connection with Jimmy. Jimmy hugged Emma and didn't let go of her.  
"Me either Emma, I love you, you are like a sister to me, and I'm sorry too" He said. They finally let go of each other and neither realized that quite a few people had been watching. 

"By, the way, I broke up with Ashley.....I'm back" Jimmy said as he smiled at Emma. The two walked to class together and everyone that saw them smiled at them. Before the two knew it school was over and they were walking out the door to Summer vacation.

Jimmy, Emma, Manny, Ellie, and Paige had made it through one more year at Degrassi.....But what would come of their summer vacation??


	12. Just Thought You Should Know

Just so That You Know  
  
For those of you who have been reading Time After Time, I appreciate all of the review. I wanted to address one of them specifically though. I was told that it seemed as if I put the names of all the characters in a hat and drew them out to see who would be friends with who. And I think that everyone who has been following along with this story should know that I didn't just draw names out of a hat, Time After Time was based on my life, EVERY event that happened in the story happened JUST LIKE that in my life. In the story I, Bri, was Emma. All of the characters connected someway through my life. Example: Jimmy and Emma are two people that most people wouldn't think were friends. In my life, a guy named Kyle is one of my best friends and no one expects us to be friends so I used Jimmy for him because Jimmy and Emma is an unlikely friendship. This story was a way of getting out everything that had previously happened to me without exploding, because as you might have seen it was a pretty dramatic story. One of my best friend, Rachel, who was played as Manny in the story was kind of the inspiration for it because I started writing Time After Time because I wanted to tell her things that had went on (Ashley's pregnancy, for example) but I had promised other people that I would keep my mouth shut. So I wrote the story, and she had to figure out who was who and realize what had been going on, and so technically I hadn't broken my promise to the people that I had promised I wouldn't tell. As of now me and Kyle (Emma and Jimmy) are still friends as well as me and Rachel (Emma and Manny). I have grown to become better friends with KC (Emma and Ellie). Tasha and Cody (Paige and Jackson) are still happily together. And over a time of about a month Kyle (Jimmy) has quit doing drugs. Unfortunately Rachel and Brett (Manny and Craig) did break up after a while. And if I have another dramatic time at my school then I will add on to Time After Time. I'm sorry to anyone who has been confused at any point in the story, it gets a little confusing when you are writing about what happened earlier that day and you have to make sure that everything makes sense for someone who has never met anyone in the story before ;) 


End file.
